


The Long Way Home

by AlexaNDYE



Series: Pepperony Week 2017 (7/9 - 7/15) [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 10:12:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11461464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexaNDYE/pseuds/AlexaNDYE
Summary: Happy and Tony recall one of the very few times Happy has yelled at him, and it was for a good reason.





	The Long Way Home

**Author's Note:**

> Pepperony Week 2017  
> Day 2: Pre-relationship

Happy was in the living room of Tony Stark’s mansion watching some late-night murder mystery show. It was well past midnight and all he wanted to do was sleep, but he had to make sure his Boss got home safely. In any event that he didn’t, it would be his job to get him home.

The sound of someone jiggling the front door handle made Happy jump to attention. He walked out of the living room and popped his head around the corner to look at the front door. The handle was still jiggling.

Happy was ready to take extreme measures in case it was a burglar. He held his chin high and was prepared to throw it down like the good ole days.

The handle jiggled one more time before it was fully opened.

It was Tony, and he looked trashed; his eyes were bloodshot, he was tipping to either side, and he looked like he needed a cold shower.

Happy wasn’t surprised, nor was he impressed.

“Evening, Hap’,” Tony said with a clumsy salute. He took one step towards his bodyguard and saw Happy take a step back.

Happy covered his face. “Jesus – you reek of alcohol.”

“Indeed, I do,” Tony agreed happily. “Thus, is the stench of a good time.” He slouched and stumbled as he walked through the hallway.

This was the fourth time that week that Tony had gone out early and come home extremely late, and disregarded any plans Pepper had made the following day for his own company. As far as Happy was concerned, Pepper was his company.

He tried to keep his opinions to himself, but seeing Pepper work until she passed out several days in a row was killing him. He had told her numerous times to force Tony to do the work, but all she did was smile and say that someone had to do it, and they both knew Tony wasn’t going to.

“Must’ve been a real good time,” Happy began with a stern and sarcastic tone.

Tony knew that tone very well from his early days with his father, and he knew what was about to be bestowed on him. Happy was one to hold onto his thoughts until it was deemed necessary to voice them. He turned around and faced his bodyguard of eight years.

Happy continued with the most furious tone Tony has ever heard from him. “Because while you were out drinking and partying, and having a wonderful time spending your money, Pepper was here all night preparing for the board meeting – your board meeting that she constantly reminded you of. You have done this to her so many times, and each time you apologize, she actually believes you.”

“Just tell me what you want me to do, Happy,” Tony replied in annoyance.

His tone is what made Happy angrier. “I want you to care about the people around you, because she—” he pointed towards the living room. “She isn’t going to be here for very long if you keep this shit up. She is the best damn thing that’s ever happened to you, and you don’t appreciate her at all.”

Happy abruptly left, leaving Tony to his own thoughts, if he had any.

He ran his hand through his hair and grumbled under his breath. He didn’t expect to be scolded when he got home, and certainly not by Happy.

Tony knew she was in the living room, but when he looked, his heart dropped. Pepper was laying on the couch, asleep, and curled up in a blanket. Her laptop was on the coffee table in front of her, and there were numerous scattered, yet organized, papers around her, some were on the table and some were on the floor. He picked up one of them up and saw that they were finance spreadsheets dating back from three years ago, well before she was hired. His hired personal assistant at the time did close to nothing in terms of work for the company and only ogled his ass as he walked by.

He carefully sat down next to Pepper, making sure not to wake or disturb her. He carefully tucked her a bit more as his heart continued to crumble. He worked her so hard, and he had yet to acknowledge it or even give her a proper thank you.

It was true that she was one of the first actual personal assistants he’s had. None of them before her was in it for the experience or the salary. They were only there for him. Pepper was well-rounded; she cared for the company, her job, her reputation, her co-workers, and her boss. She was the best personal assistant he’s ever had, and he knew it was wrong to take her for granted.

“I’m sorry, Pep,” Tony muttered unsteadily under his breath. A strand of her long orange hair slipped down her cheek and stopped just under her nose. He fought the urge to tuck it behind her ear and kiss her good-night, like he’s wanted to do many times before. His hand hovered over the top of her head and then abruptly stopped when he saw her toss in her sleep. He gently caressed the side of her head and lightly massaged the spot. “Thank you.”

He leaned in and planted a light kiss on her head, before he quietly got up and turned off the lights. Pepper awoke the next morning to a fresh cup of hot coffee and a plate of bacon, eggs, hash browns, and sausage next to her laptop.

She was pleasantly surprised later that day when Tony talked his way through the meeting, without her guidance, and even got some more funding for other projects.

\----- 

“That was you?” Pepper asked with furrowed brows.

“Yeah,” Tony replied with a nod.

“I thought that was Happy…”

“Yeah, I know.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

Tony shrugged.

She turned to Happy, “Why didn’t you say something?”

Happy shrugged and pointed at Tony. “He didn’t want me to.”

Rhodey hummed to himself. “Who knew Tony Stank was such a softie.” Tony shot him a mean look.

She sat in front of them dumbfounded. “I can’t believe you yelled at Tony.”

“Neither can I,” Happy said with a light laugh, and then turned to Tony. “To be honest, I thought you were going to fire me.”

“I could have,” he replied. “And if I thought you were wrong and out of line, I would have.”

Happy grinned at his compliment. “Okay, you have to put that story in your vows or something.”

Tony groaned. “You guys are telling me to put all these stories in my vows—I’m at five pages right now.”

Rhodey smirked. “That’s because these are life changing stories, and I’m sure everyone is dying to hear them. The Tony Stark, slowly changing into a better man. The cause? A redhead.”

Happy and Pepper both laughed. Tony, on the other hand, was not laughing. He wanted to chuck something at Rhodey.

“Pretty sure the cause was the possibility of labor lawsuits,” Pepper replied.

Tony eyed them. “You guys just want me to tell these stories to show everyone how much of an asshole I was back then.”

“You’re still kind of an asshole,” Rhodey replied without skipping a beat.

“Not all the time though,” Pepper chimed in.

Happy squinted a bit. “I don’t know about that. He can get very rattled when you’re not around, Pepper.”

Tony abruptly stood up. “You know what, I don’t need your guys’ help. I’m going to write my own vows.” He walked over to Pepper and kissed her goodnight, and then he walked off and gave a slight wave to Happy and Rhodey.

“Can’t believe you guys are getting married this weekend,” Rhodey said and looked at Pepper. “I feel like it was just yesterday when you got hired and Tony introduced us.”

Pepper nodded and reminisced the good ole’ days. “Yeah… It’s been quite a long journey, but I wouldn’t change a thing.”


End file.
